


Shadowed Protector

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Guardian Angel, Shadowed Protector, i'll add more as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Finding some old letters to his Great Grandmother, Roman is intrigued by who or what sent them."I promised myself to watch over your family." The person in the shadows said."But who are you?" Roman asked trying to get a better look.





	1. The Letters

_Dear Emily,_

_I’m sorry, but I must inform you that I’m moving. Don’t try looking for me because you won’t find where I am. Just know that I will always remember you. I don’t want to move, but it is getting too dangerous for me to stay. Please remember me and I hope I will get to see you again. However I will continue to write._

_With Love,_

_-V_

 

_Dear Emily,_

_I continue to write to you but I have no way of knowing if you get the letters that I send. I know your father wasn’t fond of me. I think about you a lot more than I’d like to admit. Maybe one day I can see you again._

_With Love,_

_-V_

_Dear Emily,_

_Life is getting busy. I’m doing well and managing on my own. After all, that’s what I have to do in order to survive. People are becoming more aware of people like me. I have yet to meet anyone else like me though, but I know they are out there somewhere. I’m going to start searching. I’ll write again when I get the chance._

_With Love,_

_-V_

_Dear Emily,_

_I met an old man who told me he saw people like me. Of course I didn’t tell him exactly what I was but it somehow got into the conversation. He thinks that it was his guardian angel looking out for him. He described the person to be about his age and the guy had wings. I don’t know what to think of it. Maybe I did meet people who are like me and I just don’t know about it._

_With Love,_

_-V_

_Dear V,_

_I have received all of your letters. I just haven’t gotten a chance to respond. I tried writing to you earlier but Father found out and ripped it up. Like you said, he didn’t really like you that much. I am becoming older and I have three children, who are precious to my heart. I hope you find what you are searching for but only time will tell. I have been thinking about you a lot and I hope I can see you again. This town is not as lively with you gone. I know how dangerous it’s been getting. People in town have talked about hunting them down and Robert is slowly gaining more followers each day. One day he will come after people like you. I only wish and pray you stay hidden and safe._

_Love,_

_-Emily_

_Dear Emily,_

_If you haven’t noticed already I sent the letter back. I can not afford to keep it as it might put you in danger. The town that I’m in is under attack by these people you speak of. I might return to you shortly as it is too dangerous to be here any longer. After all, I haven’t seen you in fifteen years and I miss you_

_With Love,_

_-V_

* * *

“what do you think of it?” Roman asked. The person in question sighed.

“I think you are foolish to bring these to school,” Came Logan’s reply.

“But you will help me find out who ‘V’ was right?” Roman asked him. Logan sighed. “Please? Since you are my friend.”

“I fail to see how me being your friend makes me want to help you,” Logan straightened his glasses.

“Oh come on,” Roman whined. “I know you are just as curious about it as I am.”

“Fine, I must admit it intrigues me,” Logan admitted.

“what does?” Logan and Roman turned around.

“Greetings Patton. We did not see you there,” Logan remarked.

“We were discussing some letters I found,” Roman told their friend.

“Oh, Can I see?” Patton asked. Roman nodded and let him read the letters. “This is so cool,” Patton exclaimed after reading the letters. Roman nodded.

“It is isn’t it? These letters belonged to my great grandmother,” Roman told them.

“Why don’t you know anything about the ‘V’ person?” Patton asked.

“I don’t know. I recently found the letters and my mom told me that she didn’t hear any stories about who this person was,” Roman looked at Logan. “Any ideas?”

“What I want to know,” Logan told them, “is what does it mean when ‘V’ says he can’t find any people like him. I assume that it means he’s different somehow, but the only thing is to figure out how different he was.”

“Like a vampire?”

“Roman, you should know that those don’t exist,” Logan rolled his eyes.

“What about guardian angels?” Patton asked.

“Guardian angels don’t exist either,” Logan told him.

“But wouldn’t that be cool?” Roman looked at his friends. “If my great grandmother had a guardian angel.”

“Are there more letters?” Patton asked. Roman shrugged.

“These are the only ones I saw, but I don’t know for sure.”

“If it is alright with your mother I-uh...we will come over and help you look,” Logan told Roman.

“I don’t think she’ll mind. She’s working late today so she won’t be home until after I go to bed.”

“Satisfactory. I’ll see you again after school.” Logan walked off.

“Do you think it could be a guardian angel?” Roman asked Patton once Logan was out of sight.

Patton shrugged. “It’s possible isn’t it?” He also walked off to get to class. Roman put the letters in his backpack and ran to his locker. He couldn’t afford being late... _again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School went by slower than Roman wanted it to. He was jumpy and excited all day. Not to mention several of his teachers had to tell him to calm down. When the final bell of the day finally rang Roman jumped out of his seat. He ran to the door and turned to his classmates.

“Fair well, good citizens,” He called out. Roman chuckled as he caught a glimpse of his teacher smiling while shaking her head. He turned and rushed out the door.

“Logan! Logan!” The dramatic boy called out.

Someone chuckled and nudged Logan’s shoulder. “Looks like you’re wanted.” He laughed. Logan rolled his eyes. They could hear Roman’s voice from the other end of the school grounds. “Well, Good luck and I’ll see you.” He walked off leaving Logan alone.

“Thanks,” The nerd mumbled under his breath.

Roman saw him and came running. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Logan sighed.

“Where’s Patton?” The dramatic student asked his friend. Logan shrugged.

“I suggest we find him if we want to-”

“Hey guys,” Roman smiled and Logan turned around. Patton was walking up to them.

“We were just going to look for you,” Roman told him. “We wanted to discuss the letters some more.”

“Well, We better do it now than-”

“Don’t you dare-”

“letter.” Logan groaned.

“We _mystery_ before it gets to late.” Roman told them. Patton giggled; Logan groaned again.


	2. Another Letter

“So...what do we do first?” Patton asked. They were at Roman’s house. Setting their bags in Roman’s room the fanciful boy turned to the others.

“I was hoping we could look in the attic, maybe you guys can find something I didn’t see the first time.”

“Well, what are we waiting for. Let’s go,” Patton ran to the attic stairs. Roman followed quickly behind and Logan tried to keep up.

“This place is dark,” Patton said.

“I have my phone,” Roman said turning on his phone’s flashlight.

“There’s not another light in here and only a small window, but it’s covered by bigger furniture.” Roman explained to them.

Patton sneezed stirring up more dust in the air.

“Where did you find the letters?” Logan asked the dramatic teenager.

“In this box,” Roman held up an old shoe box. “but there’s nothing else in it.”

“What if one fell out?” Patton asked them.

“That could be a possibility,” Logan informed.

“It won’t hurt to look again,” Roman told his friends. Patton pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. He got to work searching everywhere for another letter. Roman and Logan not far behind. They spent the next 30 minutes looking.

“I found an old looking envelope,” Patton said sneezing after trying to blow of the dust.

“It has an address on it, but not a return address,” Logan remarked after looking at the envelope.

Roman grabbed the old paper. “This is my grandmother’s address.” He said.

“Is your grandmother Emily?” Logan questioned. Roman shook his head.

“No, Mary is my grandmother’s name. Emily was her mother.”

“Maybe your grandma knows who ‘V’ is?” Patton smiled.

“We don’t even know if she knows anything. It could be a coincidence and what if this letter was sent before my grandmother moved there,” Roman asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Logan straightened his glasses.

“Open it?” Patton wondered. Logan nodded.

“Here goes nothing.” Roman opened the envelope.

“It is another letter,” Patton was looking over Roman’s shoulder.

* * *

_Dear Emily,_

_I am going into hiding for a little while until it is safe for people to know about me. I still haven’t seen anyone like me, but I hope someday I will. The stories are still out there and they continue to be told. I was too late to say goodbye to you. My heart is broken that I couldn’t say goodbye in person but Mary agreed to somehow get this letter to you, wherever you may be. I hope you are well again and I’m sorry you’ve gotten sick. I now regret not keeping the letters you sent me, but one day I will find where you put them. I will keep you in my heart. Goodbye for the last time. You will be deeply missed._

_With Love and Sorrow_

_-V_

* * *

“How did your great grandmother die?” Logan inquired.

“She...she got sick...my grandma was fifteen,” Roman looked over the letter again.

“Do you think we can talk to her. Maybe she knows who this person is if he talked to your grandma?” Patton looked at Roman.

“Yeah maybe, I think it’s getting late. Maybe I can talk to my mom and see if we can talk to my grandmother tomorrow?” Roman put the newest letter with the others and they all left the attic.

Logan and Patton went home and left Roman alone, waiting for his mother to come home from work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“I’m home.” Sarah Andrews was met with silence. Walking into the living room she found the TV on and Roman asleep on the couch.

She smiled fondly at her boy and went to get a blanket. Once returning she noticed some papers that had fallen to the floor.

She picked up the letters and set them on the coffee table next to the couch. She quietly got herself some dinner, then went to her room to go to bed.

In the morning Roman woke to the sound of the blender going off. He sat up and looked into the kitchen. His mother was making something. Getting off the couch he made his way towards her.

“Hey Roman. Sorry to wake you. I made a smoothie if you want one,” Sarah handed her son a cup.

“Okay,” He gulped it down. “I have to get ready for school.”

“Alright, I better head out.”

“Oh yeah, Mom?” His mother faced him.

“Would you care if I went to Grandma’s house today and bring a couple friends?”

“I think it would be fine as long as you call and let her know you are going,” His mom smiled at him.

“Okay,” He waved bye as his mother walked out the door. He finished getting ready then grabbed his phone and dialed his grandmother’s number.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey Grandma, it’s me.”

“Oh hi Roman. It’s nice to hear from you.” She told him.

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could come over after school, and bring a couple friends.” He heard his grandma chuckled.

“That should be fine. I _do_ need someone to come and take care of old fragile me,” She joked.

“Grandma! That’s not-”

“I know, sweetie, I know.” She started laughing. “I’ll see you after school. Love you.”

“Love you,” Roman responded and hung up the phone. “Now where did I set those letters?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The final bell rang for the day.

“We going to your grandmother’s house?” Patton asked once he saw Roman.

“Yeah, she said it was okay,” Roman told his friends.

“Let’s get going,” Patton started skipping off. “This is so exciting isn’t it?” He turned to face Logan and Roman.

“It indeed is intriguing,” Logan said. Roman laughed.

“Patton, it appears that you are more excited than I am. I would’ve guessed that Logan would be more because it’s like a mystery.”

“Although I am deeply intrigued by it. This is your mystery that needs solved,” Logan spoke up.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`** _


	3. Questions and (some) Answers

Roman knocked on the door to his grandmother’s house. She opened the door and smiled brightly.

“Roman!” She hugged him then ushered them all inside. “I made some cookies. Would you want some?”

“Thank you,” Patton stuffed a cookie into his mouth while grabbing another.

“Why the sudden visit, Roman?” Mary asked. “I don’t mind, but I am curious.”

“As are we,” Logan spoke up. He looked at Roman to explain.

“I found some letters and one of them mentioned you. The letters were to Emily.”

“Emily? As in my mother?” Mary sighed. “She only wrote letters to one person.”

“Someone named ‘V’?” Roman asked. His grandmother nodded. “We were hoping you could tell us more about him?”

“I don’t have much to tell I’m afraid. My mother talked of a friend but she gave no names. She was scared someone would learn his name and go hunt him down. She told me he wasn’t a criminal just someone who was different and misunderstood.”

“Did she explain how he was different?” Logan questioned.

“No. I think he did stop by when Mother first passed though, and I’m pretty sure he was at her funeral.”

“Really?” Patton grabbed a couple more cookies from the plate.

“I was fifteen when Mom died. A couple days later a kid about my age, maybe a year older came knocking on the door and asked about my mom. After I told him that she had died he came back the next day begging me to somehow get a letter to her. I saw the same kid standing a distance away from everyone at the burial. A couple minutes after I noticed him I turned back and he was gone.”

“Have you read the letters?” Roman asked. “I have them with me, maybe you know more about him without realizing it.”

“I’ve read a few and I knew that Mom and this kid was super close growing up. Her dad didn’t approve though.”

“It mentioned that in the letters.” Logan said.

“Do you want to read the letter we found yesterday. It wasn’t opened when we found it.”

“I didn’t bother reading that one because it was right after Mom died and I didn’t know who the kid was.”

“Did he say anything to you when he dropped off the letter?” Logan asked.

“He asked me if Emily was home when I told him the news he looked heartbroken. He asked if I would be able to send a letter to her. At first I denied but he looked so sad that I finally told him I was somehow manage. After thanking me, he said he would be back and then left. A couple days later he returned as promised and handed me a sealed envelope.” She sighed recalling the memory.

Roman handed Mary the letter and she read it.

“He’s...he’s looking for the letters?” She said. Roman nodded. “Is this why you are looking for him?”

“Well, at first we were wondering who he was. Now maybe we should find him and get the letters to him. He sounded like he really liked Emily.”

“We came here to see if you knew him or had any idea who he is.” Logan spoke up.

“I wish you the best in finding him. I can’t guarantee you will. Based on the letters and my mom he’s been on the run for most of his life. He may be excellent at hiding.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Roman pouted. “What if we never find him?”

“Don’t say that Roman? Of course we will. As long as we keep trying.” Patton piped up.

“We can try looking in the library archives for news articles that don’t seem normal,” Logan added.

Roman perked up. “Good idea!”

“It’s getting late. You three better get home,” Mary told them. They all stood.

“Bye, thanks for letting us come hang out and thanks for the cookies.” Patton smiled.

“Thank you for the information.” Logan stated straightening his glasses.

“Bye Grandma,” Roman hugged the older lady. “and thanks.”

She waved at them as they headed down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

After the boys were gone Mary opened her contacts, trying to find a certain number. A number she hasn’t used in a long time.

The person on the other end pick up after a few rings “Hello?”

“My grandson came over. He had some letters.”

“And?” The person on the end of the line was getting impatient.

“They were from ‘V’,” She said.

“The same one we’re looking for?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m sure of it. Mentioned my mother in the letters and everything.”

“We need to keep an eye on this boy.”

“He also brought his friends.”

“Did you get their names?”

“I did not.” She sighed.

“Hm,” The person on the other end sat in thought for a moment. “Maybe, they can help us.”

“What do you mean?” She asked him.

“They’ll continue to do research, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, they mentioned it.”

“We’ll let them pave the way and we’ll follow. When they are close to finding him, they’ll most likely come to you.”

“What do you want me to do?” Mary asked.

“Get as much information as you can and then we’ll go get ‘V’ before your grandson and his friends has a chance to.”


End file.
